


We Never Speak of This to Anyone

by rainbowgoddess



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Louis commiserate after a very bad day. Spoilers for "Break Point.":</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Never Speak of This to Anyone

They encountered each other in the men's room. Harvey was there trying to compose himself when Louis barged in.

"Louis, you look like shit," Harvey stated in his patented "Harvey Specter putdown" way.

Louis, his eyes red-rimmed, turned to Harvey. "Look who's talking," he sneered. "You look like hell yourself."

The two of them stared at each other for a moment.

"My cat died," Louis blurted at the same time as Harvey said, "Donna got fired."

"What happened?" they both asked at the same time. Harvey sighed and tried to make himself comfortable on the edge of the sink.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"Bruno wasn't eating," Louis told him, leaning against a stall. "I figured it was just what cats do. He was finicky. If I didn't give him the right flavour of Fancy Feast served in his favourite china bowl, served at the exact right temperature, he turned his nose up at it."

"You are way too indulgent," Harvey started to say, but was stopped by a glare from Louis. "Go on."

"I tried everything I could think of. Different flavours. Different brands of food. I heated it in the microwave. I chilled it. I sprinkled catnip on top. He'd look at it, take a sniff and then walk away.

"I thought maybe he had a bad tooth, so I took him to the dentist."

"Cats have dentists?" Harvey asked.

"In New York, cats have everything. Anyway, the dentist couldn't find anything wrong. I brought him to work and had Harold take care of him, but Harold was allergic. Also, he tried to get Bruno to drink half-and-half. Cats don't drink half-and-half.

"I took him to the emergency vet, but it was too late. The vet said Bruno was in the advanced stages of kidney failure. There was nothing he could do. He said the kindest thing was … was … was to put Bruno to sleep." Louis rubbed his eyes. Harvey handed him a handkerchief.

"How long did you have Bruno?" Harvey asked.

"Ten years. I bought him from a breeder when he was a little, tiny kitten with a great big attitude. I had plans to show him, but it turned out to be too much work. I didn't have time when I was an up-and-coming associate, and when I made junior partner I had even less time.

"He slept on my bed every night."

"I'm sorry, Louis," Harvey said. "I had a dog when I was a kid. I know it's not really the same — dogs and cats. But animals, they really.... You get attached, and then when they're gone...."

"It leaves a big hole," Louis said. He blew his nose on Harvey's handkerchief. "I'll have this cleaned," he said. He took a long look at Harvey. "What happened with Donna?"

Harvey explained about the shredded document and how she had hidden it from him. "I don't know if she was trying to protect me or protect herself. Jessica fired her. I wouldn't have fired her. Somehow, some way, I'd have figured this out. I'd have done anything to keep her."

Louis looked at Harvey in a quizzical manner that reminded Harvey somewhat of the dog he'd mentioned before. "Are you sleeping with her?"

"Donna? No!" Harvey said firmly. "There was one time, at her apartment, when we were celebrating a big win.... Well, I kissed her. It didn't feel right. It was like kissing my sister, if I had a sister."

"So, then, what kind of relationship do you have with her? I mean, I have Norma, and.... Well, the less said about her, the better."

Harvey got a thoughtful look on her face. "I don't know how to explain it," he said finally. "She's always been there for me, ever since I was in the D.A.'s office. She takes care of everything. She runs my life so I don't have to. I can tell her anything. She's brilliant. She's like a detective. She knows the dirt on everybody in the firm."

Louis shuddered. "I know," he said.

That got a slight smile from Harvey. "Donna is.... She's my friend. I don't have that many friends, Louis, and none like Donna. She just gets me, you know?"

Louis shook his head. "No, I don't know. I wish I did."

"Are you ever going to fire Norma?"

"Probably not."

The two of them stayed there for a moment, looking at each other. Then, by some unspoken agreement, they moved into each other's arms for a hug.

When they broke apart, Harvey said, "I'm sorry about your cat."

"I'm sorry about Donna."

They turned to the bathroom door. Harvey stopped Louis. "This never happened. We never speak of this to anyone. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

END


End file.
